Lily's Drunk
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Lily has a bad habbit when it comes to James, drinking. One Shot... Please review it gives me hope Supergirl


Lily's drinking problem

By SuperGirl

A/n: it's been one of those weeks at work free time since the holiday.

Lily Evans was having a hard time with stress this year. Worst part was James Potter was head boy. She wasn't much of a drinker, but the last week since school started she began to drink heavily. It would start after dinner after having to sit with him. He would be polite and pull her chair out for her and tell her she looked lovely. She would blush then try to ignore his gaze on her rest of dinner time. He was NOT suppose to be like this all nice, he WAS not suppose to make her feel this way!

It was Friday and she was loaded after returning from the girls dorm one floor up she ended up in her common room she shared with him. She didn't know how she felt about him so to forget about him she would drink the night away, better then tossing and turning all night. Unknown to her this was not a good thing to do on Friday night. She walked in by her self sitting down her scarf down on a table by the entrance she took off her shoes flinging them by the exit.

Lily's hair was messy, but still looked good. Her shirt was unbuttoned slightly and her shirt un-tucked and her famous stocking partly up and down on the other leg. She sighed looking in the mirror the wall at her self. She shifted her weight some shaking her head wondering why anyone would like her, she was a mess. She walked a few feet to the small kitchenette and took out a bottle hidden in the bread box and swallowed the warm whisky down her throat. She gasped at the bitterness and placed it away. She fell next to the refrigerator and stood there gaining back her strength to carry herself back to the dorm.

Lily groaned thinking of how could she make it up there. "I should of took you up with me then drank you." she told the cursed bottle. She snorted some at the bottle for being so ridicules. "You didn't solve the problem." said looking at the bottle. She sighed slowly hitting the ground. Nothing was how it was suppose to be. Here she was head girl happiest year of her life, her father died during the summer, her sister blamed her of course and she lost friends being head girl. Then he had to start being so nice at the end of last year and he had to write to her telling her he was sorry.

"I hate you." she said banding her head against the refrigerator she leaned against. "It's your entire bloody fault I can't do anything right." she tried to stand up again. Slowly she managed to do so. She rubbed her eyes looking around and didn't see anyone or at least HIM. She groggily made it out of the kitchenette and up the first three steps then tripped and fell skinning her knee on the cement flooring. "Ouch." she said with tears swelling up. She drew her knee to her and looked around. The one place she tried so hard for six years other life she was there, yet felt so empty inside looking around.

"Are you okay Lily?" asked a voice in the corner. She didn't look up she knew it was him. "Go away." she said muffled into her legs by her face. "Let me help you up." the voice said pulling on one of her arm. She pulled away looking up. "Fuck off, you can't help me, don't you get it. This is your damn fault stay away from me!" she yelled angrily.

"What did I do?" the voice asked leaning down. "That's it stop pitying me. I hate it, just stop." she said looking up meeting his gaze. "Don't look at me James!"

James grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. "Lily I don't pity you. I hate to see you like this." he said concerned.

"Why?" she asked smacking him on his chest. He grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "You know why Lily." he said taking her hands putting them on his chest. "You cant I won't allow you to say it!" she said standing up oddly. "No one would want me." she said slumping down then to her knees then almost to her face to the ground, She was caught by James who looked at her skinny form in his arms. She was smaller then he remembered. "I hate you, you can't like me, and you can't-" She slumped down passed out from drinking. She still looked beautiful in his eyes. He swooped her up and carried her upstairs to her room; he jarred the door open with his foot and laid her down on her bed.

Why could she hate him so much for loving her was a mystery. He was about to stand up from her when he noticed her hand was holding his tie in her hands between her fingers. He smirked some removing her hands slowly from him. She shifted some without his weight there. He stood up and was about to walk out when he noticed the bottles in her trash can by the door there was several bottles all empty to the last drop. He frowned looking at her. She was pissed drunk. He worried, would she remember the night? He shock his head walking out of her room closing the door behind him. What was he suppose to do?

The next day was the first Hogsmeade visit; he met up with Sirius and Remus down in the Griffindors common room where they waited." Ready?" asked Remus. James nodded some looking at his friend. "What has you bored out of your mind?" asked Sirius. "I am not board, it's just Lily problems, her problems. Last night she passed out after yelling at me for caring for her." he sighed some.

"What new about that?" asked Sirius.

"She had a couple of bottles of whisky in her." said James walking with them out the door.

"She was drinking?" asked Remus concerned. "Why?"

"Because I keep being nice to her she doesn't want to be pitied." he said snorting.

"Well, maybe you should have taken advantage-

"NO" replied James.

"So she drank last night that is something we all do once in a while to forget things." said Remus looking at James. James shock his head. "No she had three or four whisky bottles in her room empty in her trash can. She can't do this and continue being head girl. She blamed me for caring about her." he sighed heavily.

"Maybe you should talk to her when she is sober about this corner her. I think her and Alice are going to the three broom sticks... wait that's a bar." said Remus chuckling. "Maybe you should catch her on the street before she liquors up for the night." said Sirius jabbing Remus who was chuckling.

"It's not funny Remus." said James glaring at him.

"I know, strange, Lily Evans of all people."

"Here is try and be nice to her I changed and she goes crazy when I get head boy." James ran his hands through his head. "What can I do?"

"Don't do anything, your fine, Lily has a lot going on right now, she lost both parents her sister is selling there parents home and she has no where to go during Christmas or after Hogwarts." said Remus.

"Why wouldn't she tell me that?" asked James.

"Because she is my pen pal and not yours." said Remus smirking.

"Hold on!" said James stopping Remus from walking. "You knew she was going through this and you didn't tell me?" he looked at Remus with pleading eyes.

"She told me not to, looks like I blew that huh?" said Remus moving out from James' path.

"Wait you guys, did you know this Sirius?" James asked.

"Well, actually she doesn't write to me. I did over hear her crying to Alice about her losing friends about being head girl. Girly stuff mostly. 'Oh why can't Jane like me anymore?' Things like that." said Sirius stretching a bit.

"Why do you care, she doesn't like you anyways?" said Sirius raising a brow.

"If she didn't care about me then why does she tell me it's my fault? Why did she tell me she didn't understand why anyone could care about her so why was I?" said James grumpily.

"Maybe a week in St. Mongos top ward will get her back to her hating you and stop hating herself?" suggested Sirius.

"Not funny, but I think I will confront her today. " said James looking up at the Hogsmeade sign above him.

Meanwhile...

"Lily you can't be serious that five bottles!" said a blonde bombshell named Alice.

"Hey, no one will know besides McGonagall will get suspicious if her bottles all disappear, I have to replace the one I took last week." said Lily giggling.

"Your horrible Lily." said Alice chuckling.

"Not as bad as Slughorn's stash creepy stuff it's all expired yuck. I mean something better with age, but not his stuff."

"Oh Lily let's go in here!" said Alice pointing to a small pub.

"Nah, I like the three broom sticks." said Lily.

"It's too early to start drinking Lily it isn't even lunchtime." said Alice.

"Pish paw proper drinking etiquette for an English lady please." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Frank wants to see me tonight so your on your own for drinking, I like to be sober when I am near him." said Alice turning red.

"Yeah, that could be a god idea with him..." Lily trailed off squinting her eyes.

"Does your head still hurt?" asked Alice.

"Oh boy, you have no idea, my eyes do too. The sun hurts" said Lily squinting.

Unknown to the two girls three boys where tailing them since they left the liquor store.

"How many did she buy?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know I couldn't see." said James frowning.

"She's going to drink here I just know It." said Remus.

"Probably." said James frowning.

"Hey you girls need help carrying anything?" asked Sirius running up to them.

"What is he doing?" snarled James frowning some. James and Remus walked to where Sirius approached the girls.

"Let me get that for you Lily." said Sirius holding out his hands. She looked at him oddly. "No it's okay." she said turning.

"I just want to help you out." said Sirius smiling at Lily. She looked at Alice who shrugged.

"It's okay I can carry it, you'll probably run off and hide it." said glaring at him.

"No I wouldn't." said Sirius beaming.

"Sirius leave her alone." said Remus glaring at her.

"Where you ladies off to?" asked Sirius.

"Well, were shopping for a few things then the Three Broom sticks is our last stop." said Alice.

"I would love to buy you ladies a round." he said smiling.

"Sure." said Lily smiling at him ignoring James as they walked pass him to get away from Sirius.

"You block, I need to talk to her not load her up more!" yelled James.

"Well, you can talk to her while she's starting." said Sirius beaming. "Maybe if you have one in you, you can control the situation, you can hold more then she can." said Sirius who was back handed by Remus. "That is why I am here." he said walking off from the two.

One hour latter..

"When are they coming?" asked James looking around impatiently.

"There outside I can see them from the window." said Sirius looking out side.

After a few more moments Lily and Alice came in without there bags from earlier.

"Hi!" greeted Alice Lily fallowed her in and smiled at Sirius.

"What will it be ladies?" asked Sirius.

"Butter Beer." they said in unison.

"Nothing harder?" asked Sirius who got an evil glare from Lily.

"Okay I will be back with four butter beers." he said leaving the two girls with James.

"How are you today Lily?" asked James. Lily looked up at him.

"I am fine James." she said not looking at him directly.

"That is good." he said softly.

"Why do you even care?" asked Lily turning her head to the side.

"Because you're my friend and I have always cared Lily." he said looking in her eyes. She pulled away from his view.

"Lily he is just being nice." said Alice.

"Here we are." said Sirius placing the beers on the table. They all took there's then Sirius dropped his on his pants. "Crap I'll be back!" he said jogging to the men's room.

Lily took hers and downed in a minuet then looked at the bar keep and pointed at the bottle for another one.

"Thirsty Lily?" asked James, she looked up at him. "Maybe I have been my whole life." she said without blinking.

"Has she had something before this?" asked James to Alice.

"A little." she said softly.

A waitress came over with another bottle for Lily. "Bring me a few more." said Lily to the waitress who nodded and walked away. "Lily I got to go I have to meet Frank." said Alice getting up. Lily glared at her. "Fine! But I get the rest of your beer!" she said softly. Alice rolled her eyes and left her friend there with James Potter.

"Why do you think no one should like you?" asked James. Lily froze forgetting he was there.

"Doesn't matter." she said softly.

"It does." said James turning her to look at him. She lowered her gaze some looking at him.

"Why do you care?" she said bitterly.

"I hate seeing the people I care about doing things that hurts them." he said glaring back.

"You never care before!" she said yelling a him.

"I have to."

"HAVE NOT" she yelled.

"Lily, you're blind if you don't think I am crazy about you."

"You're the one with glasses dam nit!"

"Lily, listen."

"NOOOO, you listen Head Boy!" she said smacking him lightly. "Your- I just hate you!" she said sternly.

"Well tell me why, Lily I am not the same boy I was in 5th year." he said softly grabbing her hands.

"NO your not." she said looking up at him. "You weren't allowed to change!" she said bitterly.

"I changed for you Lily."

"You did it for your self!" she yelled back. "You're selfish."

"Lily, I use to be selfish but when you're in love with someone the other person comes first."

"No, I don't want to hear this." she said pulling away slightly.

"You don't well I can fix that." said James pulling her towards him. Lily froze as his lips came over hers. She fought him for a few moments then fell into the kiss and her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in. The parted only inches when James spoke again. "I am not going away Lily, I am going to stay with you and I won't leave you if you like it or not."

"Why?" she gasped out. He looked at her red puffy eyes and kissed her again. Lily gave into the kiss and pull away.

"Tell me why." she asked looking up at James tears forming in her eyes.

"Because I am and have been in love with you Lily Evans. I will never be able to stop loving you." he said kissing her again.


End file.
